Cooking (Sequel)
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Ya, aku tahu kok jika Sasuke bersikap galak karena sayang padaku. Tetapi, aku juga ingin membuatnya bangga. Karena jujur saja tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku. Jadi, apa yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku dan akhirnya menikahiku? Haruskah aku mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu? Ah... Sepertinya harus jika aku tidak mau mati penasaran./ Sequel of Cooking.


Aku kembali menghela napas mengingat malam itu. Di mana seharusnya aku dan Sasuke melewati malam membara penuh hasrat dan gairah. Tapi, si _baka hokage_ (Naruto) tiba-tiba mengirim _anbu_ untuk menjemput Sasuke ke kantornya. Padahal libido kami sedang berada di atas awan dan aku ingat sekali bagaimana Sasuke kesal menahan hasratnya yang ingin menerkamku.

Aku berusaha menunggu Sasuke pulang malam itu, tetapi badanku tidak mau berkompromi. Aku sangat letih akibat satu minggu melakukan percobaan memasak bersama Hinata. Hingga akhirnya aku tertidur dan ketika bangun aku melihat Sasuke sedang memasak sarapan untuk kami berdua. Aku sangat merasa bersalah waktu itu.

"Haaaah...,"

Aku kembali menghela napas berat. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak becus menjadi seorang istri. Kata orang, suami rindu pulang ke rumah karena masakan istrinya. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa memasak. Bisa-bisa Sasuke mencari istri baru karena tak ada yang bisa ia rindukan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Geez! Aku mengacak rambutku frustrasi. Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Selama ini Sasuke menerima aku apa adanya. Ia tidak pernah menuntut aku agar bisa memasak. Namun, ia selalu berkata pedas jika aku mencoba memakai dapurnya.

Ya, aku tahu _kok_ jika Sasuke bersikap galak karena sayang padaku. Tetapi, aku juga ingin membuatnya bangga. Karena jujur saja tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku. Badanku kurus, lebih tepatnya bagian tubuhku yang menonjol tidak begitu menjadi daya tarik. Wajahku biasa saja, jidatku bahkan lebar kata Ino. Aku juga tempramental dan kalau marah bisa menghancurkan satu rumah.

Jadi, apa yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku dan akhirnya menikahiku? Haruskah aku mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu? Ah... Sepertinya harus jika aku tidak mau mati penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standar Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning! Semi-Canon, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), Miss-Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cooking (Sequel)**

**By Chocoaddicted**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUG!

"Hey, jidat! Melamun saja!"

Aku menoleh kaget pada orang yang menepuk punggungku dengan kencang. Ternyata si Ino babi yang memukul punggungku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Lihat saja cengiran di bibirnya itu. Untung saja giginya tidak berkilauan seperti Guy-_sensei _ataupun Lee saat memamerkan cengiran mereka dengan semangat masa muda. Jika ya, aku sedang tidak membawa kacamata hitam untuk menghalau sinar dari giginya itu.

"Kau mau kuhajar?" aku meringis mengusap punggungku yang terasa sedikit panas akibat tabokannya.

"_Gomen_," sahut Ino sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. Aku mendengus tidak peduli.

Ino menjatuhkan pantatnya duduk di sebelahku, "Jadi, kau ada masalah apa?"

Aku menoleh padanya yang sedang menatapku penasaran. Aku heran sebenarnya sahabatku ini perhatian atau memang begini watak seorang ratu gosip? Tingkat keingintahuannya sangat tinggi melebihi para mata-mata elit Konoha. Dan haruskah aku bangga memiliki sahabat seperti ini?

"Tidak ada," jawabku cuek sambil kembali memandang ke depan.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di taman rumah sakit. Aku menikmati waktu istirahat makan siang dengan beristirahat sambil menenangkan pikiranku di sini sebelum kembali bekerja menangani satu operasi yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu adalah aktris yang buruk," cemooh Ino dengan mukanya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku ini ninja," sungutku padanya.

Ino tertawa mendengar sahutanku. Ia kembali memandangku dengan tatapan penasaran bak ibu-ibu yang memergoki tetangganya berselingkuh.

"Pasti ini tentang Sasuke," ujar Ino dan ia menyeringai ketika mendengar dengusanku, "jadi, Sasuke selingkuh dengan siapa?" Ino merapatkan tubuhnya dan memegang lenganku antusias.

Aku melepaskan tangan Ino dan memandangnya sebal, "Sasuke-_kun _tidak akan pernah selingkuh!"

"Oh! Lalu, karena apa? Jangan-jangan Sasuke sebenarnya suka padaku dan kau mengetahui hal itu?"

"Ino kau benar-benar mau kuhajar?" aku menatapnya sengit dan Ino kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Aku bercanda, aku bercanda," Ino tertawa, "kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Kau tahu? Aku sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa membantumu belajar masak bersama Hinata waktu itu," sambungnya sembari menatapku sedih.

Aku mengembuskan napas hingga menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut di kening. Ino memang tidak suka melihatku menghancurkan dapurnya, tapi ia tidak pernah menolak jika aku memintanya mengajariku. Ya, hanya saja aku bosan mendengar omelannya tiap kali aku berbuat kesalahan.

"Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sasuke mencintaiku," kataku dan Ino menatapku dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah. Buru-buru aku melanjutkan, "maksudku, kau tahu sendiri kalau tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku—"

"—Ya, kau benar," Ino memotong ucapanku dengan mukanya yang serius sambil menganggukkan kepala. Membuatku kesal saja.

"Aish! Kau ini!" aku bersiap menjitaknya, tapi Ino segera mengambil jarak.

"Lanjutkan, lanjutkan," ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna menjadi istri Sasuke-_kun_. Aku cuma membuatnya malu saja," aku menundukkan kepala.

Mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Hiks. Ini menyedihkan ketika kau menyadari kekurangan pada dirimu sendiri dan tidak bisa membahagiakan orang yang kau sayang.

Bug!

Ino kembali memukul punggungku dengan kekuatannya yang tidak pelan. Aku menoleh cepat padanya dan memandang istri Sai tersebut dengan muka murka.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu!" Ino memandangku tajam, "aku yakin Sasuke tidak berpikir demikian. Sasuke sangat mencintaimu,"

"Tapi, apa yang membuatnya mencintaiku?"

"Apa cinta butuh alasan?"

"Hey, Ino! Kalau Sai mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak punya hal yang bisa membuatnya mencintaimu apa kau masih menerima kalau cinta tidak butuh alasan?"

Ino terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Ya, memang benar cinta tak butuh alasan. Tapi, apa kau hidup juga tanpa alasan? Tidak mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ada pada orang itu yang membuatmu menyukainya. Seperti aku contohnya yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke karena karisma, wajah tampan, sifatnya yang _cool _tapi bisa sangat hangat, sikapnya yang _gentle_, ah pokoknya banyak hal yang aku cintai dari suamiku itu!

Ino memegang dagunya dan tampak berpikir. Aku pun memijit pelilipisku yang terasa pusing. Seharusnya wanita pirang di sampingku ini tidak usah datang dan menambah pusing kepalaku saja.

"Aha!" Ino menjetikkan jarinya dan memandangku antusias, "kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja?" lanjutnya dan mengerling padaku.

"Caranya?"

"Tanyakan padanya,"

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun _tidak mau menjawab?"

"Lihat dari perlakuannya padamu. Misalnya, kau ingin tahu apa ia mencintaimu karena parasmu maka berdandanlah yang cantik dan lihat responnya. Ini seperti memancing ikan paus di laut!" seru Ino terlalu antusias.

"Hey! Sasuke-_kun _tidak mirip dengan ikan paus!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ikan hiu! Ah itu sangat cocok pada imejnya yang _tsundere_!" lalu Ino terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan persis seperti tante-tante licik.

Aku pun tertawa melihat sifatnya yang terkadang _over _ini. Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu tenggelam pada kesedihanku sendiri.

"_Ne_, Ino. Terima kasih," ungkapku tulus.

Ino mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ujarnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Melihat senyumannya yang seperti itu, pasti wanita ini berhasil mengalahkan Sai di atas ranjang. Aku terkadang heran mengapa sahabatku yang satu ini selalu bangga jika menceritakan kisah ranjang mereka yang membara tanpa sensor sedikit pun! Apalagi Ino selalu menguasai ranjang. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sai harus memuaskan istrinya yang maniak ini.

"Aku hamil!" pekiknya gembira dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Sontak aku pun memekik bahagia. Aku tahu mengapa Ino menjadi maniak seks. Itu karena ia ingin cepat-cepat punya anak dan Sai tipe pria yang terlalu santai sehingga Ino harus lebih agresif terhadapnya.

Bisa juga disebut Sai terlalu polos dengan hal-hal berbau seks karena pernah suatu ketika aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan Konoha dan ia mencari buku tentang gaya-gaya melakukan hubungan intim. Dan pria itu menanyakannya tanpa dosa di depan batang hidungku saat perpustakaan sedang penuh karena riset tanaman obat yang baru ditemukan. Astaga... Jika mengingatnya aku sungguh malu dan ingin melipat wajahku menjadi dadu kecil lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku celana.

Ah... Bicara soal kehamilan, aku jadi ingat janjiku pada Itachi agar cepat memiliki bayi. Kakak iparku itu ingin secepatnya memiliki keponakan. Kenapa ia tidak menikah saja sih? Kenapa harus meminta seorang bayi pada orang lain? Lagipula sampai kapan lelaki itu menjadi bujang? Apa sampai ia lapuk dan dimakan keriput yang makin kentara di wajahnya? Jika Itachi tahu aku bicara begini, aku pasti sudah di_amaterasu._

Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan Itachi keponakan jika aku dan Sasuke saja baru satu kali melakukan hubungan intim! Itupun hanya di malam pertama. Uh... Aku merasa pipiku memanas tiap ingat malam memabukkan itu.

"Selamat ya, Ino!" aku menggenggam tangan Ino dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau harus cepat menyusulku, Saki!"

Huh! Mudah sekali wanita pirang ini bicara. Dia pikir membuat anak semudah menggoreng telur apa? Ah ya, aku lupa. Waktu itu 'kan aku memasak kulit telur bukan isi telurnya. Sepertinya aku harus menghindari pengibaratan menggunakan makanan.

"Itu tidak mudah, Ino," sahutku lesu. Bertambah lagi deh kegalauanku.

"Kau mau tahu rahasianya?"

Ino tersenyum nakal seperti bibi-bibi yang menjual _sake _di sebuah bar. Ia merapatkan dirinya padaku dan membisikkan sesuatu. Aku mengangguk mendengar semua kata-katanya.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_,"

Aku menutup pintu geser rumah yang aku diami bersama Sasuke. Setelah memakai sandal rumah, aku segera mengecek ke dalam rumah. Waktu sudah sore, namun Sasuke belum pulang. Mungkin ia sedang pergi ke _minimarket_.

Terkadang aku berpikir jika peranku dengan peran Sasuke itu tertukar. Sasuke sangat ahli di urusan dapur seperti ibu rumah tangga, sedangkan aku selalu pergi pagi dan pulang sore untuk bekerja di rumah sakit. Haruskah aku memberikan julukan bapak rumah tangga pada Sasuke? Tapi, julukan itu sangat tidak cocok mengingat sifat Sasuke yang _tsundere_.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang sebaiknya aku membersihkan diri. Aku baru mau membuka celanaku ketika tanpa sengaja merasakan benda yang terdapat di saku celana. Aku merogohnya dan terdapat botol kecil berisi air bening di genggaman tanganku.

Kata Ino ini adalah _secret weapon _untuk cepat dapat anak. Aku harus memasukkan ini ke dalam _ocha _Sasuke diam-diam. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Ino yang menyuruhku memasukkannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Memang apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menuangkannya ke dalam gelas _ocha _Sasuke di depan lelaki itu?

Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, aku melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda. Mandi air hangat pasti dapat menyegarkan tubuhku.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_," aku mendengar suara Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah.

"_Okaerinasai, _Sasuke-_kun_!" sambutku di depan pintu masuk rumah dengan senyum lebar. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan datar membuatku sedikit kecewa.

Aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke selama delapan jam saja rasa kangenku sudah sebesar gunung _hokage_. Dan aku merasa sangat senang begitu melihatnya, tetapi kenapa Sasuke bersikap datar-datar saja seperti triplek? Apa ia tidak kangen padaku?

Aku menunduk sedih dan mengikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Ia meletakkan bungkus belanjaan di atas meja _pantry_. Aku menghela napas dan mendudukkan diri di depan meja makan. Selalu seperti ini, aku duduk menunggu dan Sasuke memasak untuk kami. Kadang aku ingin memasak berdua dengannya, tapi Sasuke selalu melarangku.

Melipat tanganku di atas meja, aku menelungkupkan wajahku di sana. Aku mendengar suara gemerisik plastik. Sasuke pasti sedang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam sana.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" aku mendengar Sasuke bertanya dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Terserah," sahutku. Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide ingin makan apa. Aku sedang dirundung kesedihan.

Suara gemirisik plastik itu tidak terdengar lagi. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti sedang menatapku tajam karena aku sangat tahu priaku ini sangat tidak suka jawaban terserah.

"Itu bukan jawaban,"

Benar 'kan tebakanku! Tapi, sungguh aku tidak tahu ingin makan apa. Apapun masakan Sasuke pasti aku makan.

"Apapun masakanmu pasti akan kumakan, Sasuke-_kun_," aku menatapnya masih dengan kepala yang berada di atas lipatan tangan.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah, bantu aku memasak,"

Sontak aku menegakkan tubuh menghadapnya, "Benarkah?" tanyaku kelewat antusias.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dan itu kuanggap 'Ya'!

Aku segera berdiri dan menghampirinya. Aku memandang bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kantung plastik dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi, kau yang harus menentukan kita mau makan apa," kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang datar.

Aku langsung teringat satu makanan yang sangat ingin aku buat bersama Sasuke. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan mataku yang berbinar dan wajah riang.

"Kari! Aku mau makan kari!" dan senyumku makin lebar ketika melihat Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku sangat bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya aku memasak bersama Sasuke dan kami terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang normal. Aku berharap hari-hari selanjutnya akan terus seperti ini.

Ah! Aku teringat dengan _secret weapon _pemberian Ino. Aku menyelesaikan cucian piringku yang terakhir, lalu mengelap tanganku dan mengambil botol ukuran kecil itu dari saku celana.

"_Ini senjata rahasia agar kau cepat hamil, Saki. Masukkan diam-diam ke dalam teh yang kau berikan pada Sasuke. Aku jamin beberapa minggu kemudian kau akan mendapat kabar gembira karena kehamilanmu!"_

Kata-kata Ino kembali terngiang di otakku. Aku melihat ruang keluarga yang berada di depan ruang makan. Di sana Sasuke sedang duduk sambil membaca gulungan _jutsu _dari klan Uchiha. Aku kembali melihat botol yang ada di genggaman tanganku. Memantapkan hati, aku akan melakukan hal ini. _Yeah_, karena aku ingin membantu Sasuke membangun klan Uchiha secepatnya.

Aku membuat teh hijau untuk Sasuke dan memasukkan _secret weapon _itu ke dalam gelasnya. Tidak lupa juga aku membuatkan teh hijau untukku sendiri. Dengan perasaan berdebar aku membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh hangat itu ke ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku membawakan teh untukmu,"

"Hn,"

Aku meletakkan kedua gelas itu di atas meja. Jangan sampai gelasku dan gelas Sasuke tertukar. Setelah memastikan gelas itu tidak akan tertukar, aku kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan.

Ketika aku kembali ke ruang keluarga, terlihat Sasuke sedang menyesap teh buatanku dengan tenang. Aku menghela napas lega dan duduk di sampingnya. Tenggorokanku menjadi haus melihat Sasuke begitu menikmati teh hijau buatanku.

Aku diam-diam mencuri pandang padanya dan Sasuke masih saja tenang meminum teh itu. Apa reaksi obat itu lambat ya? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau ambil pusing dan mengambil gelas teh di atas meja.

Aku meniup teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu pelan-pelan. Lalu, aku menyeruput cairan berwarna hijau itu dengan nikmat. Sepertinya aku sudah pandai membuat teh. Aku cukup berpuas diri dengan ini. Aku terus meminum gelas berisi teh itu hingga setengah sampai aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku.

Aku merasa badanku memanas. Aku pikir mungkin karena aku kehausan, maka aku segera menghabiskan teh itu dalam sekali tenggukan dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di atas meja.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari gulungan yang ia baca setelah mendengar suara gelas yang beradu dengan meja. Ia menatapku dengan heran.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dalam dan seksi.

Ah... Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin mendengar ia terus memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang seksi itu? Lalu, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau suara datar Sasuke bisa berubah jadi seksi seperti ini?

Wajahku memanas akibat terbesit pikiran mesum itu. Aku menatap Sasuke dalam dan ia menatapku juga dengan _onyx_-nya yang tajam, namun terkesan nakal. Pikiranku sudah mulai melantur. Apa aku perlu membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak apa-apa," sahutku.

Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang ketika Sasuke menyentuh keningku dengan telapak tangannya. Aku mengangkat wajah dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba hanya dengan sentuhannya yang kecil ini aku ingin mendapatkan yang lebih? Ciuman atau berhubungan intim misalnya. Akh! Aku mulai berimajinasi liar.

"Kau tidak demam, tapi wajahmu memerah," ujar Sasuke terdengar khawatir.

Aku melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di dahiku. Aku tidak ingin keinginan-keinginan aneh nan mesum menyeruak lebih dalam di pikiranku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Aku berniat pergi, tapi Sasuke menahanku dengan memegang kedua bahuku. Ia menatapku dalam dengan dua iris kelamnya. Aku dapat melihatnya, rasa cinta dan cemas itu bersarang di pupil yang bisa berubah menjadi _sharingan _mematikan milik Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Persetan! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku membutuhkan Sasuke saat ini. Melihatnya yang menatapku intens membuatku ingin menerkamnya. Aku menarik leher Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa seberani ini melakukannya.

Aku bisa merasakan bahu Sasuke menegang, tetapi ia tidak menolak ciumanku. Aku terus menciumnya dengan kasar tanpa aturan. Sesekali aku menggigit bibirnya dan mengemut bibirnya yang seksi itu. Sudah berapa banyak aku mengatakan kalau Sasuke seksi? Sudahlah, lupakan.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku dan _onyx _di hadapanku ini sudah terpejam. Aku kembali menutup mataku dan menciumnya. Sasuke membalas ciumanku dan merapatkan dirinya hingga dada kami menempel. Ia memeluk pinggangku dengan sensual.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di leher Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha ini memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan aku dengan senang hati menyambutnya. Lidahnya yang menekan lidahku membuat gairah di dalam tubuhku semakin meledak-ledak. Caranya memelintir lidahku membuatku menginginkan hal yang lebih.

Kami terus berciuman panas sampai melepaskan diri secara otomatis karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis di paru-paru. Namun, hanya sesaat Sasuke mengambil napas, aku kembali menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang tak kalah panas dari tadi.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku! Aku bahkan sudah meraba-raba dada bidang suamiku ini. Ciumanku bahkan sudah beralih ke lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Aku bahkan mendengar suara lenguhan Sasuke. Suamiku yang _tsundere _bisa mendesah karena permainan bibir dan lidahku. Ini kemajuan yang fantastis!

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalaku dari lehernya dan ia mencium bibirku lagi. Kali ini tangannya yang bisa membuat _chidori _itu tak tinggal diam. Tangan itu menyusup ke dalam kausku dan mengusap lembut pinggangku membuat tubuhku menggelinjang geli.

Usapan itu merambat naik ke punggung dan berhenti di kaitan bra hitam yang kupakai. Sasuke melepas kaitan itu tanpa kesulitan sama sekali dan aku merasakan payudaraku terbebas.

Tangan Sasuke yang lain menangkup payudaraku dan memerasnya pelan membuatku merasakan sengatan listrik hingga tanpa sadar mendesah nikmat. Aku dapat merasakan darahku berdesir naik hingga muka.

Sasuke yang tak sabaran segera membuka kaus dan bra yang kupakai dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Pandangannya berubah sayu dan terlihat lapar.

"Kau benar-benar membangkitkan singa yang tertidur, _anata_," Sasuke menyeringai dan menatapku dengan hasrat yang menggebu.

Aku membalas menyeringai dan menaikkan kedua kakiku di atas soffa serta membukanya lebar-lebar menantang pria milikku ini. Aku benar-benar gila bisa menggoda suamiku sendiri seperti ini! Ke mana akal sehatmu, Sakura?!

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain permainan yang seru jika kau sudah terbangun, Sa-su-ke-_kun_," ujarku dan kenapa suaraku bisa seseksi ini? Astaga!

Sasuke melebarkan matanya sedikit, namun kemudian seringai di wajahnya semakin lebar. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku, menjilatnya dengan sensual hingga naik ke leherku. Aku benar-benar terbuai hanya dengan lidahnya.

Sasuke mencium, menjilat dan menghisap leherku sampai meninggalkan banyak tanda cupang di sana. Aku hanya bisa mendesah menikmatinya. Apalagi ditambah gerakan tangannya memainkan puting payudaraku.

Ciumannya turun hingga menuju dadaku dan menghisap tonjolan berwarna cokelat muda itu dengan lapar. Sasuke menghisapnya terlalu kencang membuatku merasakan sakit namun nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Ah! Pelan-pelan! Kau seperti bayi gajah yang kehausan!"

"Sejak kapan gajah menyusu pada indungnya? Lagipula aku ini singa, bukan gajah, Uchiha Sakura!"

Aku tidak terlalu fokus mendengar ucapan Sasuke ketika tangannya berada di daerah paling sensitif pada tubuhku. Entah bagaimana laki-laki berambut _raven _ini sudah melepaskan celanaku serta celana dalamku.

Sebelum Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke bagian terdalam tubuhku, aku mendorongnya hingga tertidur di sofa dan mencium bibirnya lagi. Tanganku bekerja cepat melepas kaus dan celana yang dipakai oleh suamiku ini. Sekarang kami benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Aku menempelkan dadaku pada dada bidang Sasuke. Sensasi ini lebih menegangkan dibanding saat kami masih memakai kaus tadi. Sasuke sendiri sudah meremas-remas pantatku. Aku pun meremas 'anu' Sasuke yang sudah tegak berdiri. Kudengar ia mendesis nikmat di antara ciuman kami.

Aku mengarahkan si adik kecil Sasuke ke bagian terdalam tubuhku.

"Akh!"

Aku melenguh nikmat merasakan penyatuan kami. Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku naik turun. Aku menikmati ini semua hingga tak sadar mataku merem-melek. Aku menatap Sasuke yang berada di bawahku tak jauh berbeda. Ia menikmati gerakan penyatuan kami yang dilakukan olehku.

Gerakanku makin cepat dan dapat kurasakan si adik kecil Sasuke semakin keras, lalu cairan hangat memasuki rahimku. Aku dan Sasuke mendesah menikmatinya.

"Kau sangat nakal, _anata_," Sasuke menatapku dengan seringainya.

Aku menunduk dan menyangga tubuhku dengan kedua tangan di sisi wajah Sasuke, "Kau bahkan sudah keluar duluan. Apa kau mau kalah dariku, _a-na-ta_?" aku berucap sensual sambil memainkan jariku di dada bidang Sasuke.

Mendengar tantanganku, Sasuke segera bangun dan menggendongku ke dalam kamar. Aku tidak ingat berapa ronde yang kami lakukan malam ini hingga aku jatuh tertidur dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Bahkan aku sudah lupa dengan kegalauan hatiku.

.

.

.

Cicitan burung gereja dan sinar matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik gorden membuatku membuka mata. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah dada bidang Sasuke yang naik turun dengan teratur. Aku mendongak memandang wajahnya yang damai saat tidur. Aku tersenyum memandangnya.

Pandanganku terus turun hingga ke leher Sasuke. Di leher suamiku ini terdapat lebih dari lima tanda kepemilikan. Aku pasti sangat liar semalam. Mengapa aku bisa seperti itu? Biasanya berhadapan cukup dekat dengan Sasuke saja wajahku sudah memerah. Bagaimana bisa aku semalam menyerang suamiku lebih dulu?

Ah! Aku teringat pada obat yang diberikan Ino padaku. Jangan-jangan semalam aku meminum teh yang seharusnya diminum Sasuke. Ya, pasti begitu! Pantas saja aku menjadi wanita nakal dan liar. Tetapi, mengingat semalam aku yang meminum obat itu saja jiwa liarku terekspos sempurna bagaimana jika Sasuke yang meminumnya? Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan pagi ini.

Semalam kami bermain mencoba untuk menjadi dominan. Sikap Sasuke di atas ranjang sungguh berbeda dengan sikapnya sehari-hari. Laki-laki ini seperti sangat mendambakanku. Ia terlihat begitu menginginkanku dan sangat agresif. Mengingatnya membuat wajahku memerah.

"_Ohayou_,"

Suara serak Sasuke menyerbu gendang telingaku. Aku sampai tidak sadar jika suamiku ini sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia menatapku dengan senyum tipis. Ugh! Si _tsundere _ini kalau senyum setipis ini saja ketampannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Bagaimana jika ia tertawa, aku harus mengabadikannya dalam kamera sepertinya.

"_Ohayou mo_, Sasuke -_kun_," aku membalas dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku bisa mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak dengan irama konstan. Aku merasa paling bahagia dari semua kaum hawa di muka bumi. Sasuke begitu sempurna untukku. Ia sangat tampan dan baik hati. Ia juga sangat hebat dan kuat. Bahkan Sasuke sangat pandai memasak.

Ah, rasa sedih itu muncul lagi. Jadi, dari semua kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Sasuke mengapa pria itu memilihku untuk menjadi istrinya? Aku menunduk dan memainkan jariku di atas dada bidangnya. Aku ingin bertanya, tetapi aku takut merusak suasana romantis ini.

"Apa ada yang kaupikirkan?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar cemas. Aku pernah bilang bukan walaupun Sasuke adalah pria yang dingin, tetapi ia bisa bersikap hangat. Ini salah satu contohnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala menyahut pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahku hingga aku bisa menatap _onyx_-nya yang sehitam malam, "Katakan padaku, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Apa semalam aku terlalu kasar?"

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dan duduk menghadapnya. Sasuke segera mengikutiku untuk duduk menyender di sandaran kasur.

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi janji jangan marah, ya?" aku menatapnya dengan _emerald _memohon. Sasuke mengangguk menanggapinya.

"_Eto_...," aku memainkan jari telunjukku dan menunduk, "mengapa kau memilihku untuk menjadi istrimu, Sasuke-_kun_? Maksudku, apa yang kau cintai dariku?" aku menatapnya takut-takut dari ujung mata.

Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan dahi, namun kemudian ia mendekatiku. Tubuh kami yang hanya terpisah dengan selimut pun berhimpitan.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Sakura. Seorang wanita yang mampu membuat hatiku yang dingin dan terjerembab dalam kegelapan ini kembali menemukan cahayanya,"

Aku hampir menitikkan air mata mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ditambah kedua matanya yang menatapku dengan lembut. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Pemikiran tidak berguna yang selama ini aku pikirkan harus kubuang jauh-jauh. Lelaki di hadapanku ini begitu tulus mencintaiku dan aku berjanji akan mencintainya seumur hidupku.

Jari-jarinya begerak mengusap wajahku dan menghapus setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipi yang memanas. Sentuhannya yang lembut ini membuatku serasa terbang di awan. Suamiku benar-benar mampu menaklukan istrinya.

"Kau cantik," pujinya dengan senyum yang sangat kentara, "kau mau tahu apa yang paling membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Ia semakin mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Bahkan wajahnya yang miring sedikit dengan hidung kami yang hampir bersentuhan mampu membuatku menahan napas. Napas hangatnya begitu terasa di kulit wajahku. Bibirnya yang berjarak kurang dari sejengkal dari bibirku ini seakan menggodaku untuk segera menciumnya.

"A-apa itu?"

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupanku. Jika semalam aku menjadi liar itu disebabkan efek obat perangsang yang diberikan Ino. Jadi, saat ini aku kembali menjadi diriku yang biasanya.

Mata beriris _obisidian _itu menatapku dengan intens. Dapat kulihat senyum di bibir Sasuke berubah menjadi seringaian seksi yang dapat melumerkan jiwaku. Astaga, aku tidak bisa menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke!

"Aku sangat jatuh cinta ketika bercinta denganmu,"

Dan bibir kami menyatu. Sasuke memberikan ciuman dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Aku membalasnya, mencoba memberitahukan suamiku ini jika aku pun mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya dan hanya ia yang mampu mententramkan hatiku disaat gundah dan sedih. Hanya Sasuke yang dapat membuatku tersenyum bahagia dengan caranya sendiri. Ya... Walaupun _tsundere_.

.

.

.

_Owari_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Omake_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Setelah malam menggelora itu hubungan kami semakin manis saja. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan perhatian Sasuke yang semakin sering ditunjukkan padaku. Bahkan kami sudah memiliki kebiasaan mencium bibir sebelum pergi bekerja atau berpisah di jalan. Dan kemesraan kami membuat iri seluruh warga Konoha. Fufufu...

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Sasuke menatapku yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya. Walaupun nada suaranya datar, aku tahu jika suamiku ini sedang perhatian padaku. Manis sekali Sasukeku!

Aku mengangguk dan segera mengambil sumpit. Aku memasukkan daging ikan ke dalam mulutku, namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan mual yang sangat hebat. Aku segera berlari menuju bak cucian piring. Tidak peduli dengan sumpit yang kujatuhkan di lantai atau pandangan terkejut Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menatapku khawatir. Ia memijit tengkuk leherku dan memegangi rambutku agar tidak terkena muntahan.

"Aku mual," sahutku dan segera mencuci mulut dengan air keran.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit," usul Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak—" ugh! Aku kembali ingin memuntahkan isi perutku.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" kata-kata Sasuke terdengar tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah.

Aku menggeleng disela-sela kegiatanku memuntahkan cairan dari dalam perut. Sungguh aku merasa baik-baik saja hari ini. Aku memang merasakan _chakra_-ku agak tidak beres, tapi aku seratus persen sehat.

Ah! Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perbincanganku bersama Ino sebelum si pirang itu memberikan obat perangsang. Aku segera berdiri tegak dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sakura?"

"Kamar," sahutku di depan meja makan. Sasuke masih berdiri di depan bak mandi.

"Kurasa perintahku tadi sudah jelas. Kita harus ke rumah sakit!"

Aku sedikit takut dengan matanya yang menatapku tajam. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku segera berjalan cepat ke dalam kamar dan mencari _test pack _di dalam laci meja nakas. Sasuke mengekoriku di belakang. Ketika suamiku ini ingin memegang lenganku, aku segera masuk ke dalam mandi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar, "apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Pipis!"

Tidak ada suara-suara berisik lagi dari dalam kamar. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah lebih tenang. Dengan hati bergemuruh gugup, aku menunggu hasil _test pack _yang paling akurat sejagat Konoha ini. Aku mengatupkan tangan berdoa semoga hasilnya sesuai harapanku.

Aku segera membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah melihat hasil _test pack_. Kulihat Sasuke sedang duduk di atas ranjang kami. Ia duduk dengan bersilang dada dan menatapku dengan tajam. Melihatku yang menghampirinya, Sasuke segera berdiri dan memegang pergelangan tanganku, mungkin supaya aku tidak kabur lagi.

"Sekarang ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Wajahmu bahkan sudah pucat begitu!"

"Kita tidak perlu ke rumah sakit,"

"Apa?!"

Sasuke melotot menatapku, tapi aku membalasnya dengan senyum lebar hingga mata. Aku menunjukkan hasil _test pack _pada Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu ini tampak melebarkan mata, kemudian menatapku dengan tidak percaya.

"Sakura... Ini...,"

Aku mengangguk antusias, "Ya, Sasuke-_kun_! Kita akan punya anak!"

Greb!

Dan aku mendapatkan pelukan hangat yang erat dari suamiku tercinta. Ia mengecup pucuk kepalaku berkali-kali. Luapan kebahagiaannya sangat terekspresikan. Aku membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan senyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Sakura,"

.

.

.

Pojok curhat penulis:

Halo! Ini sudah saya buat sequel rate-M dari fiksi cooking! Bagi yang belum baca fiksi saya yang cooking, silakan baca dulu supaya bisa lebih jelas alurnya. Ehe.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Terima kasih jika pembaca bersedia meninggalkan sebuah komentar di kolom review. Saya tunggu tanggapan kalian semua~ dan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mereview fiksi cooking saya yang kemarin. Maaf ya nggak bisa balas review kalian tapi review kalian selalu saya baca kok dan menjadi semangat saya dalam menulis.

Annyeong! :D


End file.
